


I Should Probably Be Using Time Travel For More Noble Pursuits

by ParadoxBrother



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Self, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Big Dicks, Dick riding, Everyone Is Gay, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, I Should Probably Be Using Time Travel For More Noble Pursuits, Intense, Look Alikes, M/M, Magic, Magic man, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pocket Dimension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Short One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts, Switching, Time Travel, Time Travellers, Time traveller, ass fucking, dick sucking, thaumaturge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxBrother/pseuds/ParadoxBrother
Summary: Paradox and his friends had been invited by Sampson to join him in his pocket dimension known as the Planeswalker. Soon after entering, it didn't take long for the pair to run off to enjoy themselves in their special way.-oOo-A continuation of what happened in a roleplay with a friend, I felt like this needed to be written out in it's absolute fullest.~
Relationships: Sampson Husseth/Paradox S. Husseth
Kudos: 6





	I Should Probably Be Using Time Travel For More Noble Pursuits

**Author's Note:**

> "Where'd you find this one?" He asked exasperated, then sighed heavily.  
> "Never mind that Hen, I know you'll take good care of them," Sampson said, putting an arm around Paradox's waist and whisking him away before Henry could reply or even protest.  
> "Fucker. Left me with someone who thinks she's even come close to my piano, this is going to be. Great." He muttered under his breath, watching them run off together. "I am not drunk enough for this."

The duo hurried into the lobby prefixing the rooms it hosted. The bellhop at the counter watched them go by before they disappeared into the hallways that housed the rooms for rent. Sampson passed by all of them, stopping at one of the doors to produce his watch. With a momentary swipe across the handle, the door unlocked. A grin crept on his face when he looked over his shoulder, motioning for Paradox to follow inside. The mage didn’t even get a chance to survey the room once the door had closed before he was pushed against the wall, feeling Sampson’s weight push against him as the other man’s lips pressed against his own. 

It was a conscious decision for Paradox to submit under him, leaning back against the wall as his arms went around Sampson’s torso. For the brief moment that Sampson had pulled away to take a shallow breath, Paradox was ready for him once again with his mouth open as he felt his tongue slip inside. It was just unfortunate that Paradox was quite sloppy at making out, though even Sampson himself seemed to be out of practice. The richer man flicked his tongue on Paradox’s lip just before he bit down, bringing a pathetic noise out of the other.

They broke away once more, but not before Sampson could bury his face in Paradox’s neck to mark his territory. The sensitive skin on Paradox’s neck was nipped, kissed, and sucked on to give him dark hickeys. With Sampson going to town on his neck, he could see the room through heavy-lidded eyes.

Of course, it had to be just as lavish as the rest of the establishment was, with a large heavily pillowed bed draped in satin or silk. There were dim vintage lights hung up on the walls, a pair of matching nightstands, an armoire, door to a bathroom, and an old-style radio sitting idly near the bed stand. The thought of being taken on a bed that cozy-looking was thrilling, bringing out a soft moan from him at the thought; though it was most likely due to Sampson biting down on the soft skin near his jaw.

Seeing the opportunity, Paradox pulled him closer to his body and slid his hands down his back then into his pants. The soft plush skin that greeted him was a pleasant surprise, giving away that Sampson didn’t wear underwear either. Perhaps an ass this round and soft was much better felt on someone who wasn’t himself, and he savored the feeling of getting two generous handfuls of what Sampson had to offer.

The distraction of Sampson’s ass allowed him to be caught off-guard when a hand slid up between his legs to catch on his crotch, giving him a squeeze that made his breath stutter in his throat. At long last, his half-mast was getting attention, receiving proper squeezing and rubbing through his stiff jeans. His hands gripped Sampson’s ass firmly, pulling out of his pants to give him a smack on the ass to get him riled up.

When Sampson pulled his hand away, he broke away from Paradox and began to tug at the belt hugging his waist. In response, he undid it and let the clasp fall free, the contents of the satchel slung on it jingling as it hit the ground. Pulling his hands into his coak, he shuffled himself out of the baggy clothes and tossed it to the side, leaving him in only a nebulous t-shirt, dirty jeans, gaudy boots, and a gleaming gold chain ending at a green runestone that faintly shifted colors.

When the veil of his cloak was removed, Sampson was already unbuttoning his vest, dropping it to the floor nearby as his free hand began to tug at his lime green silk tie. By then he had kicked his shoes off, now beginning to slowly move down the line of buttons on his shirt one by one. Paradox moved over to him, giving him a brief kiss on the lips, planting another on his jaw, then neck, collarbone, chest, and sliding himself down onto his knees before him.

Eagerly he unbuttoned Sampson’s pants, biting his lip when he saw the base of his girth. Taking a smug glance up at him as he reached into his pants, he grinned and licked his lips as he felt around his crotch. The tips of his fingers moving around his balls, his hands wrapping around his length as he pulled his cock free from its confines. Gently he gave the head a peck, lingering only for a moment to draw his tongue over it teasingly.

“You’re just as big as I knew you would be,” Paradox murmured, starting to slowly stroke him. “You’re just not hard enough yet. There’s hardly anything I love more than a big, thick, meaty, dark, hard cock filling me up and breeding me deeply.”

“You can talk the talk dollface, but can you walk the walk?” Sampson asked, running his fingers through Paradox’s soft white hair. “Show me what that mouth of yours can do.”

“Oh hon, I don’t want to walk after this,” Paradox purred, bringing his lips closer to Sampson’s shaft. His tongue slipped out and drew over the head, one hand working his length slowly but firmly. Soon he began to ease it into his mouth, taking him in a little at a time. About halfway down he removed his hand, placing both on Sampson’s thighs as he continued his journey. His half-lidded eyes shifted up to Sampson’s face, eventually having to stop when his nose hit his stomach. 

By then his eyes watered, and it was hard to breathe properly. Yet in spite of that me managed to fit his entire cock in his mouth, granted a good amount had gone into his throat. The sheer size of him could be felt thoroughly as Paradox swallowed around him, his throat tightening pleasurably around his cock. His tongue pushed and rubbed against what was in his mouth, starting to work him more as he pulled off of him. The vacancy left in his body as he retracted it was noticeable, though it made him crave more. Before he could even pull off most of the way, he pushed his head forward once more, repeating the action to start bobbing his head at a quick even pace.

Every so often a moan reverberated from his chest, surrounding Sampson’s shaft when Paradox moved down on him. His actions were egged on as Sampson ran his fingers through his silky hair, accompanied by low sensual moans from the other man. A shift in his pace moved to a slower rhythm, with Paradox’s lips dragging against him as he found his way back up to the head. His warm hand returned to his cock to begin stroking him again, keeping his mouth wrapped around the tip. When his eyes fluttered closed he moaned around him, swirling his tongue against his sensitive point.

“Fuck… I don’t know why I doubted you,” Sampson murmured, chuckling softly as Paradox licked a bead of pre off his lip. The response made Paradox smile, reaching up to idly stroke his now fully erect cock and draw more thick precum out the tip.

“How do you want to do this then?” He asked, reaching down to tug at his own pants to relieve pressure from his growing erection.

“You seem more like a switch than a top, a bit of an oddity from someone so similar to me,” Sampson mused, stepping away so he could help Paradox to his feet. His fingers hooked into his belt loops to yank him closer, shifting him around so he had his back to the bed. There was an alluring look in his eye as he started to lean in for another kiss, only to push Paradox back onto the bed by his waist. 

The landing was soft, though he didn’t sink into the dark green satin as he would’ve expected, finding the mattress to be comfortably firm. Sampson’s hands found their way to Paradox’s zipper, quickly and nimbly undoing them to free his waist. A simple hand motion urged Paradox to lift up his sizable hips, though he wasn’t ready for Sampson to quickly yank his jeans off along with the boots they were tucked in. Lacking their unusual but familiar aerodynamic capabilities, his body felt a little heavier as he let himself sink into the memory foam buried under the sheets and covers.

“I suppose keeping our shirts on could distinguish ourselves from one another, even with those purple streaks on your skin,” Sampson murmured teasingly, running his hands up his legs and along his inner thighs. The mention of his visible warp was mildly embarrassing, even if it couldn’t be helped. Instinctively he spread his legs as Sampson explored his groin, drawing his mind away from the side effects that appeared on his skin.

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Paradox breathed, his head falling back as Sampson leaned down to drag his tongue up the length of Paradox’s shaft. “I’m not contagious, I don’t get sick- oh shit…”

His voice caught in his throat as Sampson began to return the favor, gently massaging his balls as he bobbed his head shallowly along the tip of his dick. His lips kept firmly wrapped around him as he rubbed his tongue against him. Slowly he moved down his shaft, starting to bob his head more and moan along with his rhythm. Paradox gasped softly and tangled his fingers in Sampson’s bangs, biting his lip when he hilted in his throat. With his tongue dragging behind, Sampson pulled up and hummed, stopping at the head before he suddenly took his full length back inside.

“Mmh… Sampson… I… I promise I’m not gonna get any purple stuff on you so don’t worry…” He murmured with a mild moan to his voice. “This stuff on my skin is just… a side effect of my studies…”

“You talk too much, but at least you have a nice voice. Don’t worry about those studies of yours, I can make you cum harder than any incubus you could summon,” Sampson hummed, reaching into his pocket to produce a bottle of lube. “Did you want me to use a condom?”

“Mh, fuck that. I want to feel your cum on and inside me. Think you can test that theory of yours well? I’ve only really summoned two lust creatures before, the second one made me cum twice,” Paradox replied, smirking up at him as he reached down to stroke himself. To tease him he shifted himself back farther up the bed, pulling some pillows under his back. The soft down filling curling around his body and giving him all the more reason to pull a sensual pose. 

Tugging his shirt up somewhat, he lay on his side and presented his shapely ass to Sampson. Two fingers slid into his mouth, the gold ring decorating his finger stopping him from putting them all the way in. With both covered in his saliva, he snaked his arm around his waist and down towards his entrance. They easily slipped inside as he began to stretch himself out, pushing them in as deep as he could go and slowly pulling them out as he gave him a sensual moan. 

With little hesitation, Sampson moved overtop of him and pushed him back into the bed, leaning down with his movement to go in for a deep kiss. Paradox opened his mouth for him and let his arm fall to the side with Sampson moving his legs to the side and using one hand to feel along his chest and abs. Every so often Sampson would bite his lip, pulling his hips closer to Paradox’s until he straddled his legs. Letting out a deep breath he pulled away from the kiss, pushing his hips forward and lining their dicks up together. There was a grin on his face as he poured a generous amount of lube on their dicks, slowly starting to rub it in with both of them in his hand.

From his position, Paradox could take in every detail of the other man. It was nearly like looking into a mirror, as off-putting as it could’ve been. Perhaps it was a good thing he found it immensely erotic, even with his own narcissism. This was indeed a trait they both shared, among many others. The same silky, silvery-white hair tied neatly back with a bright green ribbon. Their bioluminescent eyes glowing dimly with a mild fluorescent sheen brought out easily against their rich, dark, chocolate skin. 

Reaching up Paradox ran his hands along Sampson’s defined pecs and abs, both men sharing their lean, well-built bodies displaying their physical prowess well. The tips of his fingers running along the gentle curves of his abs, finding them a bit softer than his own in a satisfying way. Sampson’s strong-arm pumping their cocks in time with some distant metronome neither could truly hear, rather it was something felt. As cheesy as it was, they were too into the moment to really care. 

Sampson’s feminine hips thrust forward against Paradox’s, their breathing hot and heavy as they shamelessly frotted in their own bliss. Through the haze of his pleasure, Paradox gazed up at his alternate dimension look-alike. Their strong jawline, noticeable cheekbones, near-flawless skin save for a few faded scars here and there, full soft lips, all strangely irresistible. Mainly due to that he wasn’t exactly fucking himself, it was different when it was just yourself from another dimension. 

Maybe Sampson could easily overlook the streaks of iridescent glowing purple that trailed along Paradox’s skin, the dark shading under his eyes from lack of sleep, and the far more numerous scars that littered his body. With his free hand, Sampson felt along a slanted gash that was scarred onto Paradox’s chest; perhaps it was almost out of worry, as he did bear far more up and down his arms save for the palms of his hands.

“How much harm do you put yourself in?” Sampson asked quietly, looking back up into Paradox’s eyes. “You’re either careless, or a lot of things want you dead.”

“I’m always in danger, can’t live a day without it. With my line of work it’s expected that something will always want you dead,” Paradox replied, giving him a smile to sway any worry he could’ve had.

“What’s a magic man like you doing that’s getting you so beat up then?” Sampson asked, starting to pump faster. The sped-up movements made Paradox pause to take a deep breath, starting to feel along Sampson’s thighs and move his hips against him somewhat.

“I guess I could be curing a planetary plague, travel the multiverse in the meantime. Lots of monsters, study magic and science all in one go,” He replied softly, closing his eyes when Sampson ran his thumb over the heads of their cocks.

“Impressive, wouldn’t want you in too much danger though. One day you might hurt yourself beyond repair,” Sampson told him, sliding his hand up along his waist to his chest. Gently he began to circle his thumb around his perked-up nipple, trying to urge him on even more.

“I’m sure I already have… mmh…” Paradox breathed, arching his body up to meet Sampson’s touch. “I’ll be fine, don’t you worry your pretty face about it. However, I think my ass being in its current state is proving to be a little bit of an issue. I’m not being reduced to a moaning cockwhore right now, which to me is a problem. Don’t get me wrong though, I appreciate the foreplay. Fuck me hard and good, daddy.”

The sudden shift caught Sampson off-guard, and he had to blink a few times while processing the words that came out of Paradox’s mouth. For a moment he opened his mouth to speak, but just ended up closing it again as he smirked and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I can work with that. I haven’t been called ‘daddy’ like that in a long time, but I like it,” Sampson chuckled, sliding off Paradox’s lap and pouring lube on his hand, watching while Paradox reached down and pulled his legs up by his knees. “Do you want me to prepare your tender little booty before I go in?”

“I don’t need it, I need you filling me up and pounding me until I’m seeing stars,” Paradox teased, biting his lip. Sampson grinned and reached down to stroke himself with a lubed up hand, putting a generous amount on his length. Before he lined himself up, he poured more on his fingers and rubbed it against Paradox’s entrance, sliding a couple of them inside to rub against his inner walls. The action drew out a soft moan from Paradox, his eyes shutting briefly only to open them soon after Sampson pulled his fingers out.

“I’m not expecting you to be tight with the way you’re acting right now,” Sampson teased, moving forward and rubbing the head of his dick against his hole to tease him.

“Let me prove you wrong then,” Paradox replied, moving his hips against him to urge him into putting it in. It worked well enough, as Sampson then slipped the head of his dick inside. A soft groan rumbled in his chest, keeping one hand at the base of his cock as he easily slid inside. The deeper he got, the snugger the fit was with his body slowly starting to comfortably tighten around him. Sampson hooked both hands under the crooks of Paradox’s legs, bottoming out inside him as his balls were flush with his cheeks. The head of his cock probed deep inside him and pushed against him most sensitive spots, sending small waves of pleasure through him.

After letting Paradox easily adjust to his size, he pulled his hips away and quickly shoved himself completely back inside. A stifled moan seeped from Paradox’s mouth, his head falling back as Sampson began to thrust against him. Each time Sampson pulled back, Paradox’s body would tighten around him as if to try and suck him back inside. With each push forward, his body relaxed enough to let him in. His body acted like some sort of magic sex toy, with Sampson finally getting to truly feel what it was like to indulge in his pleasurable hole.

His sizable girth stretched Paradox out nicely, drawing blissful moans, pants, and curses out of him. Feeling his walls move and press against Sampson’s cock was enough to keep himself hard, especially so when his sensitive prostate was brushed against. His eyes opened to see Sampson brace his body against Paradox’s legs, planting his hands on either side of his waist as his pace increased. The lewd slapping of his balls hitting his ass accompanied the pair’s soft pleasured noises, with him now being able to fuck him deeper and harder.

A sudden hard thrust forward hit Paradox’s prostate dead-on, his back arching up off the bed as his muscles tensed in time with a loud moan to surge out of him. In between the trusts, his arms darted up and wrapped around Sampson’s neck, one hand running through his ponytail of soft hair. For only a moment Sampson paused to readjust himself, pulling himself closer before he began to roughly thrust forward, nearly growling as he leaned over Paradox with the bed beginning to creak from the energy of his movements.

“Oh f-fuck yes… breed me l-like the whore I am… make me your bitch you dirty s-slut,” Paradox spoke, his voice stuttering with each thrust.

“Paradox you moan like a cheap whore,” Sampson teased, slamming into him to make a point, getting the reaction he oh so desired from the other man with a noise worthy of porn.

“You want me to stop?” Paradox breathed, gasping when Sampson put his legs over his shoulders and slammed harder into him.

“Don’t, I quite like it,” Sampson sneered, leaning forward once again as he fucked him deeply. His accuracy at hitting Paradox’s prostate increased, bringing more sensual sounds from the warped mage as he pushed his own precum deep inside him. His arms wrapped around his thighs, keeping in time as he groped Paradox’s pecs. 

Suddenly he dropped his right leg, letting it fall into the bed so he could hug the other close to his body. With the adjusted position, Sampson could push his body flush against him, giving a moan of his own as he pulled out more than halfway just to ram his cock right back in at full force. His vision hazed as he savored each yearning pull that Paradox’s body gave each time he reared back, moaning loudly in time with Paradox as he struck his sweet spot once more.

“Yes… yes… yes… oh god right there please god more, fuck me more daddy,” Paradox cried out, trying to urge Sampson on more than he already had. “Your cock feels so good i-inside me, I’m your greedy little cumslut I want your CUM!”  
“Are you gonna finish soon?” Sampson asked with a heavy breath, sliding a hand down Paradox’s thigh to take ahold of his cock. His hand began to work his shaft in time with his thrusts, making Paradox shiver and nearly have his eyes roll back.

“N-no, n-not yet, don’t stop please don’t stop,” Paradox panted, bracing himself against the bed. His shirt was riding up his body, catching on his pecs and under his arms. It was getting to the point that his legs were starting to tremble, his body felt hot and heavy, precum steadily flowing out of his dick and onto the sheets and his stomach. Of course, he enjoyed the thorough fucking he received, but his endless desire and lust made him want more. 

Without warning, he pushed his body weight against Sampson, using his legs to lock him in place around his waist. Using the momentum he was able to toss Sampson onto the bed while managing to end up on top, all while he kept his dick buried in his ass. Quickly he unhooked his legs and straddled his hips, looking down at him with a frighteningly hungry look in his eyes. Even the purple streaks on his skin were glowing brighter, and what looked like a purple mist filled his gaze. By then, it was almost as if he was seeing red, perhaps yet another undocumented side effect of his affliction.

“We had our fun your way, now we’re going to do things my way. I want you to fuck me pregnant, even if that isn’t possible,” Paradox told him, panting heavily as he grinned wickedly down at Sampson. If the other man was none the wiser, he would’ve tried to get away, but he just couldn’t turn down an opportunity like this.

Sampson didn’t get a second thought in before Paradox began to wildly bounce on his cock, reaching out to brace himself on his hips with Paradox keeping his hands on Sampson’s abs. Each time he slammed himself down he cursed or moaned, with a frequent overlap of the two; soon this was adopted into a repeated mantra of “fuck me, fuck me, fuck me” that slowly became slurred. 

His hips thrust forward as he drove himself mad on Sampson’s cock, letting out a sort of laugh when Sampson began to thrust up into him. The fat of his ass met Sampson’s thighs with loud smacks, a hand straying from his abs to start vigorously stroking himself. Any words he could’ve formed merely became desperate cries for release and pleasure, his bouncing becoming more sporadic and without much rhyme or reason to them.

“Cum inside me, please… fill me up with your thick hot cum I need it…” Paradox spoke out, slowing down as he bounced shallowly on his cock. By then he was waiting for Sampson to finish him off; his jaw slack, hair sticking to his skin from sweat, his cock throbbing in his hand. Sampson grinned and nodded in response, gripping his hips and slamming himself up into him. Just as soon as he hilted inside, his head went back with a loud moan. A thick surge of cum filled Paradox’s body, his legs shaking as he frantically stroked himself. 

With Sampson trying to pull his slowly softening dick out of Paradox after finishing, he could only give a strained but very audible moan when Paradox forced himself back down on him. It was just enough to strike his prostate, his body lurching forward as ropes of gooey white semen were sent flying. Most landed on Sampson’s stomach and chest, though he ended up getting some on his face as well.

After the daze, Paradox slowly got up on his knees, trembling for only a moment before he collapsed in a heap face down on the bed. His ponytail had been loosened somewhat from the activity, and soon cum began to leak from his ass. A warm breath filled his lungs from a happy sigh, his body relaxing as he savored the afterglow.

“Better than your lust demons?” Sampson asked, laying down next to him and gently rubbing his back.

“Y-yeah, you’ll do just fine. A lot less dangerous too,” Paradox mused, turning his body to face Sampson. “Is… is it okay if I nap here? You wore me out big time, in addition to the fact I haven’t really slept well in a long while.”

“Insomniac?” Sampson asked quietly, throwing his eyebrows up as he idly played with Paradox’s hair.

“I guess, it feels… safe here,” He murmured, closing his eyes and resting his head against Sampson’s hand. His body relaxed, becoming cradled by the bed with a familiar haze settling into his mind. Perhaps it was exhaustion or some other side effect of the warp, at that point, he didn’t care. With a light sigh and a small noise of effort, he wiggled his way up the giant bed and crawled under the covers to curl up. For a moment he squirmed in place, settling himself into a new point on the bed, letting his head become enveloped in the many pillows.

“Safe, huh?” Sampson echoed, watching him settle into the bed. “Don’t make me question more of what you do, then people might start getting worried over you.”

“They already do, it’s okay. I’m… tired…” Paradox murmured, looking up at him through the murk that was overtaking his vision.

“Go to bed then, I’ll go tell your friend that you’re alright. Sleep well magic man,” Sampson replied, gently ruffling Paradox’s hair before standing up to get dressed. “Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before Kris could get much of another word out, Sampson approached them after being missing for an oddly long amount of time. For the most part, he seemed just fine, still well put together as he tended to be. That was, except for the fact he was clearly wearing Paradox's jeans, purple stains on them and all.  
> "I could take you home if you like dear," Kris told Learner, then looked at Sampson from head to toe. "And what were you doing then? Those aren't your pants."  
> Sampson opened his mouth to speak, his eyes widening when he looked down and saw the mismatched clothes that didn't at all go with his vest and shirt.  
> "O-oh uh, we were just getting to know each other better you know," Sampson replied, giving him an innocent smile.  
> "Sure, okay."


End file.
